What Fate May Bring
by AliBelikov
Summary: When he was eight, InuYasha was orphaned and alone. Near death and in danger of being beaten by village men he was ready to give up. Then a Young girl came and changed everything. He made a promise to her that night. But will destiny allow him to keep it?
1. Ten Years Ago

What Fate May Bring

Chapter One: Ten Years Ago

(Inu's POV)

I was so tired. My feet hurt and I was hungry and I wanted my mother. She had only been dead three months and it had been just as long since I was outcast from my home. It may not have been a happy home but at least I had had somewhere to lay my head and fill my belly. The only thing I had from my old life was the red robe of the fire rat my mother had given me. Unfortunately it was stained with so much blood and dirt it looked almost black. I stumbled as my knees buckled and finally, at the border of a small human village, I fell face first into the dirt. I knew what would happen if the humans found me and honestly I didn't care anymore. What was left for someone like me in this life? I was a hanyou with no father and a dead mother. No one would care for me now; it was my own Daimyo grandfather who had me chased from our castle right after my mother drew her last breath. No my mother was the only one who truly loved me and she was gone. My own half brother wanted nothing to do with me. I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks as his hateful words ran through my mind. _You are no brother of mine hanyou; if I ever lay eyes upon you again I'll have your filthy mixed blood on my claws. _Then he just left me there, a child of only eight, to fend for myself in a cruel and hateful world.

I heard them coming, the sun had only just began to set and the villagers had began to return to their homes to eat their dinners with their loved ones.

"Look there," I heard one say. "What is it some kind of demon?" another asked. I could hear their footsteps coming closer and my instinct to flee sparked to life but my body was so tired and hurt so much I couldn't run.

"I think it's alive." I closed my eyes, eyes my mother had said where my father's. _ Mother,_ I prayed. _We'll be together again soon. _

"What should we do with it?" a young sounding man asked. "Kill it." Another replied. "It's some demon half breed. Just look at its ears and that silver hair." I opened my eyes to see a man raise his hoe to bash my head in. I hoped my tear filled eyes haunted him for all eternity. Then just as he was going to bring down the hoe there was a miracle.

"NO!" my ears perked at the sweet voice that had shouted out. I painfully lifted my head to see a black haired human girl child. She was dressed in a red yukata with golden leaves falling from the collar to the hem. Her hair, which was loose down her back, came to maybe between her shoulder blades and her eyes were filled with more innocence then I had ever seen.

The girl ran to my side and hugged my head to her flat chest. "What kind of monster harms a little boy?" she demanded as she shielded me from their disgusted glares. "Move girl, that thing is an abomination it must be exterminated!" the girl stood up her head held high and her small, dainty little shoulders squared. She glared at the men as if she could order them to leave me be but I knew how things worked, I had seen them before with my mother as her father would hit her for protecting me. Women were meant to do what they were told was what he had said. I couldn't let that happen to this girl who chose to stand by me like Mama had.

"You don't wanna listen you little demon lover? Fine I'll teach you some respect." The man lifted his hand to hit her but I never let him get that far. Before he could strike her I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest and turned so the blow went to my already bruised back.

"No stop don't hurt him!" She cried as the blow knocked me over on top of her. She was so small compared to me. The top of her head came just under my chin. At her cry something in me snapped. I turned and crouched over the child and snarled like a rabid dog. The men seemed to realize that I wasn't as defenseless as they had once thought and began to turn away and leave us alone. I turned to the girl to see her staring at me with wide eyes. Her eyes where a color I had never seen on a human before, they were a clear ocean blue. She pushed against my chest telling me she wished to be freed. I stood but I didn't stay up long. I began to wobble and the girl caught me.

"Come on, I know a place you'll be safe. " She whispered. "They won't find you and I'll take care of your injuries." I nodded. I had learned since Mama died that to trust humans usually meant death but I was to weak too care. She half dragged half carried me deep into the forest to a waterfall. At first I thought she was gonna drown me but then she moved behind the water falling heavily and glowing green in the light of the setting sun to reveal a cave.

She sat me at the back then she began to light a fire. "You'll be safe here." She said with a kind smile on her face. "No one else comes this far into the forest so no one knows about this place." I nodded. She stood and wiped her hands on her kimono skirt. "I'm gonna go try and catch some fish for dinner and find you something to lay on so don't go anywhere ok?" she put her hands on her hips and glared at me like a scolding mother. I merely nodded and with that she turned and left to gather dinner and who knows what else.

It was hours before she returned and I had thought that she had been hurt or had just decided I wasn't worth her time nor the trouble, but she came back with a bag full of leaves and moss and a net full of fish.

I got up to help her but she gave a glare, at which I returned to my seat, and went about her work.

"Alright, " she said as she put four of the fish on a spit. She then turned to the corner of the cave nearest the fire and began to arrange the leaves and other things she had gathered. "It's not much but it should do until I can sneak you our extra futon." I looked to her. "I don't want you to get in trouble." I stated. She looked at me curiously as if she didn't know that she could be killed for helping me. "Are you stupid or something?" I asked meanly. "Don't you know what will happen to you for helping me?" she nodded her head. "But what makes your life mean any less then mine?" she asked me. I was floored; only Mama had felt that my life meant just as much if not more then hers. I sat back and turned my head my eyes hidden by my silver bangs. "Whatever it's your life." I grumbled.

Once the fish was done we ate it together in silence. "So," she said, breaking the quiet of the night. "How old are you and where is your mommy and daddy?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and she seemed genuine in her question. "Papa died the night I was born, Mama… she died three months ago." I was staring at the fire when I felt her arms around me. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "My mommy died four weeks ago and Papa hasn't been the same." I looked to her. "What do you mean?" she looked close to tears. "He drinks all the time and he doesn't go to the fields like he use to. I don't think he even cares that I'm still not home right now." I cocked my head to the left. Weren't fathers supposed to care for their pups? I Wondered.

I looked at this tiny human who seemed to have the same lot in life as me. "I'm InuYasha." I said and she looked up at me. She smiled and I saw she had a tooth missing. "I'm Kagome." She said and I felt a strange flutter in my chest.

Kagome ended up staying with me that night. We talked about our mothers and what we had been through. She seemed to have had a good life until her Mama died.

"Kagome?" I asked. She looked to me. "Yes InuYasha?" I looked away with a blush. I didn't know how to ask her. I had never had a friend before. "Are we friends now?" she smiled bigger and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes we are InuYasha." I nodded my head then looked at her seriously. "Alright then I'm gonna make you a promise." She looked confused as I turned to face her and took her hands in mine. "From now on I will protect you Kagome." She smiled then threw her arms around my middle and then she kissed my cheek. "Thank you InuYasha, I promise I'll protect you from now on too."

Then we cuddled up on the makeshift bed, I took of my haroi and covered us with it so the night and morning chill wouldn't bother us then we fell asleep and for the first time in months I felt safe enough to dream.

* * *

**Awww so cute huh? I really like stories that start like this. I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the show. I Am Ali NOT Rumiko Takahshi. **

**Thank you for Reading and please review -AliBelikov**


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

(Inu's POV)

After that one evening I resided in the forest that surrounded Kagome's village permanently. Before too long the villagers began to refer to it as 'InuYasha's Forest' which was fine with me as long as they knew that this was my home and they stayed away. The only human who had nothing to fear was Kagome. As the years past we became closer and though the villagers thought badly of Kagome they knew she was under my protection and if she were to be harmed I'd burn their village down without a thought.

Seven years after Kagome had saved me from the villagers I had begun to notice that my new friend had begun to change. Her chest wasn't flat anymore and her shape became curvier. She was growing into a woman and I a man. Already at the age of sixteen, Kagome was of marrying age and I feared that her father would find her a husband and I'd never have my friend with me again.

_Friend._ I scoffed mentally as I sat in a tree not far from the village as the sun set beyond the horizon. _Yeah that's what I see her as._ Around the time I had begun to notice her body changing my demon side and begun to whisper of me taking her for mate. I had always been possessive of her even when we had just begun to be friends; then again, maybe I never really saw her as just a friend.

It was said that every demon had a true mate, which was like a true love but so much stronger. It was said that once a demon comes in contact with his or her true mate their scents would forever be intertwined, faint at first to show the female was soon to be claimed, then even stronger after mating to show she was already claimed.

Suddenly I heard the light sound of a woman running. _Speak of the devil._ I thought with a wicked grin as I jumped from my perch and land right in Kagome's path. "Yo," I said with a bored tone. She smiled at me. "Yo yourself. I thought you'd be waiting for me." I looked away with a blush. She was the only one who could bring me to a blush… ever. My own mother had never made me blush. She laughed and I turned to smile at her only for my heart to stop. On the side of her face was a bruise, like she had been slapped. "What the hell happened to your damn face?!" I growled as I lovingly took her face in my hands to look at the injury. My ear twitched as her heart rate sped up. She was probably hoping I wouldn't notice, but what kind of mate would I be if I didn't notice.

"Oh that?" She asked with a little fake laugh. I hated when she fake laughed. It meant she was hiding something. "Yes that." I snarled. "Who did it Kagome, Tell me so I can rip their hands off for touching you!" she looked down almost as if she were ashamed. "It was… my father." I growled. It hadn't been the first time her father had laid hands on her like this. I had already made it clear to the son of a bitch that he wasn't to harm Kagome anymore but that never stopped him because he knew Kagome, the ever loving and faithful daughter, would protect his miserable hide.

"Kagome please let me just beat the shit out of him once so he'll leave you alone." I begged. She shook her head so hard her hair danced erratically around her. "No InuYasha, he is my father. Please just let me handle this." I turned away in frustration. I did not like seeing my beautiful Kagome's porcelain face colored black and blue but I would relent to her whims like I always did. "When did he hit you?" I asked her. She knew that I wanted to know weather or not she'd be spending the night with me like she always did when her father was out of control and would hurt her.

"An Hour ago." She answered truthfully. "I'm sure he's calmed down now." I shook my head. "I ain't taking the chance Kagome. You're staying with me tonight." She nodded and followed me to my cave. Since I came here I had made some changes to the cave. I had dug a nest like hole in the floor and made a futon from some cloth Kagome had sneaked away from her hut and leaves and moss and I had carved bowels and other dishes from wood with my claws. Kagome had provided a cooking pot for me. The floor had been walked over so much it as now worn smooth like a hut floor.

Once we got settled, Kagome began to prepare our dinner, which was a rabbit stew since I had caught two fat rabbits earlier. As she cooked I watched her and just pretended that she was already mine. It wasn't hard to believe since she seemed so natural making me dinner. I knew that some of the young men had been interested in her for a wife… well until the first night not long after she reached the age of womanhood when her father had hit her and she had stayed with me where she'd be safe. After that the whole village believed she and I were lovers which didn't bother me a bit because it kept other males away from her and it didn't bother Kagome either because she didn't seem interested in marriage. I smiled as I kind have hoped it was because she was in love with me but honestly, not even pure, sweet, Kagome could fall in love with a filthy half-breed.

After dinner Kagome and I settled down. I had made the bed specifically for the nights Kagome spent here with me so she would have a soft place to sleep. Except those frequent nights I usually slept with my back to the back wall and me senses alert. But when she was here I laid in the bed with her and held her from behind so she'd know she was safe and I'd spread my robe over the two of us like I had when we were children.

_Now if only she were finally mine then this would be perfect._

* * *

(Kag's POV/Next Morning)

I woke up the next morning in InuYasha's cave alone. I wiped the sleep from my blurry eyes and stretched my arms over my head. I always slept better when InuYasha was near. I got up and draped his red Kimono around me to keep the early morning chill away and began to prepare breakfast for the, I'm sure, hungry hanyou. I smiled as I remembered how he had been so concerned for me last night. I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed the bruise that Papa had left on my face.

I felt my mood darken at the reminder. He had demanded I stop going to see InuYasha then he had told me that the headman's son Hojo had asked for my hand. What had horrified me was that father had agreed.

I had told him I'd never marry Hojo, I didn't love him. Unfortunately I had blurted out who it was I did love and that is what had earned me the slap.

When I screamed that I loved InuYasha he had backhanded me right across the face. It hadn't been the first time but it had been the first time that my Papa had ever called me a whore, a demon's slut. I had ran from the hut at the opposite end of InuYasha's forest and ran straight through the leaves to find the only man that would protect me and not force my hand.

When I had found him he had looked so handsome and comforting, like home.

I was brought back from my thoughts when said hanyou waltzed in with a pair of koi fish for breakfast. I had the overwhelming urge to say 'Welcome Home' like any good wife would do but I resisted.

"Hey you're up already." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him. "Yup, what'd you think I was gonna let you starve? You eat more then old man Ditaruo's oxen he glared at the jab at his stomach but all I did was giggle happily. He rolled his eyes as if he were scoffing 'women' then he got the fish ready for cooking. As he squatted down by the fire I took the time to really study him. He had grown in the last ten years just as much as I had. His body had lost the childish chubbiness that all children had and had grown lean and hard. His face had also lost the look of childhood and his jaw had become more pronounced and squared. His shoulders were now broader then they had been when he was eight. "Hey you ok?" his voice broke through my train of thought. I gave him a comforting smile as I felt my face heat up. "Yeah I'm fine." He gave me a suspicious look and handed me a fish. "Here eat and I'll take you back to the village." I felt my smile fall. "Unless you don't want to go back."

I shook my head. "No I really don't but I have to. Papa needs me." He glared. I know how much he despised the fact that I always put my father first but I couldn't help it. He was my father I had promised Mama I'd take care of him.

"Kagome," InuYasha said sadly as he came to kneel in front of me. "I may not have known my father, but that old drunk isn't one. He hits you and calls you stupid and every other insult under the sun. I don't like it." Then he pressed his forehead to mine. "I don't like you coming to me with bruises and hurt feelings." I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. He was right. No decent father would act like mine. I felt InuYasha take my face in his big claw tipped hands and his thumbs wiped the tears from my wet cheeks.

"Papa has made arrangements with the headman for me to marry his son." I whispered. He jerked back like I had just slapped him. Then he was up pacing and growling like a wild animal. "How dare he," he snarled then he turned to me, a look of uncertainty in his amber eyes. "Do you want to marry this Hobo guy?" I gave him watery smile. "No of course not you big dummy!" then I launched myself at him for him to hold me. He wrapped his strong arms around me, arms that had ripped apart so many demons these last few years, and I felt safe like last night.

"Kagome I'll do what I can to stop this if you don't want it, ok?" I nodded grateful he wanted to protect me. "Ok."

A few minutes later he put out the fire and we made our way to the village. Once we got there we saw what looked like a Daimyo talking with Hojo's father. The man was old but he looked strong. I felt InuYasha tense right before he pulled me back behind a tree. He had me wrapped in his arms and pressed to his chest.

"InuYasha," I breathed out knowing he could hear me. "W- what's wrong?" He held me tighter. "That man talking to the headman," he whimpered. "Is my grandfather."

* * *

**Ooohhhhhh Gramps is here to play! What's gonna happen? well you'll have to review and tune in next time! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**


	3. We Have To Leave!

Chapter Three: We Have to Leave!

(Inu's POV)

I could feel the trembling before I could stop it. What was he doing here? I peeked from behind the tree to watch my grandfather talk to the headman. My ears twitched as the old man's familiar voice reached me. "I have heard tale that a hanyou haunts your forests." He said and I felt my instincts react. He was looking for me; I had to get the hell out of here. But then Kagome shifted in my arms and I remembered that I couldn't, wouldn't, leave here without her. She needed me I had promised to protect her and if that bastard were to learn that she not only saved me but also befriended me he'd let his men have their way with her then he'd have her killed. At the thought of Kagome tortured and killed my arms tightened even more. I was probably hurting her but Kagome stayed silent.

"What are they saying InuYasha?" she whispered. I nudged her head with my chin to tell her to keep quiet as I continued to listen.

"Yes my lord," the headman moaned as he groveled on his knees like a woman before Kwannon. "I see. Does the beast have long silver hair and disgusting dog-ears on his head? Does he have golden eyes that reflect his cold sinful soul and does he dress in red?" The headman's head was touching the ground; his son was just as low. "Yes my Lord." Grandfather nodded. "Just as I feared he is the same beast that killed my beloved daughter Izayoi. I had hoped he had died as a child but alas he survived." Then that coward that called himself a man jumped up. "It was because of a young woman that he was spared my Lord. She stood between him and some of our village men who were going to kill him." The old lord looked to the headman. "And what has become of this girl that sides with beasts?" "The hanyou has placed the woman under his protection and if any should raise a hand to her he'll come and devour us." Then he was on his knees again grasping my grandfather's silken green hakama. "Please rid of us of this fowl demon my Lord."

The lord studied the groveling fool then he smiled the same wicked smile he had when my mother had died. "Where does the beast reside?" the headman bowed even lower. "No one knows my Lord, we all fear to go into the forest. Only the girl, Kagome, knows. She frequents the monster's bed. I glared at the pathetic human. He had just sentenced Kagome to death right there. I saw the boy, Hojo, grind his teeth as, I'm sure, the image of me pleasuring Kagome swept through his mind. _Good,_ I thought smugly. _As long as you know you'll never be man enough for my Kagome._

"I know where the hanyou is my Lord." My eyes widened when old man Higurashi stepped up to the elder man on the black stallion. "I am the disgraced father of the demon's whore and I know where my daughter hides the beast." I felt anger and fear. How could he call his own daughter a whore when she was still a fucking virgin? I would know had she lost her innocence. He was willing to throw his only child to the preverbal wolves just because she refused to marry a stupid mortal who couldn't even protect her. "Good, we shall go tonight and slay the demon and try to release your daughter of the spell he has over her." I didn't wait to hear anymore. I tightened my grip on Kagome's shoulders then slipped my other arm down so it rested just under her rear then I hoisted her up and cradled her like an infant and ran for the cave.

I ran through the forest I had come to know as home for ten long years and all I could think of was getting Kagome out of here, out of danger. Finally we made it to the cave and I sat her on her feet.

"Hurry," I ordered. "Pack what you think we'll need we have to leave before lunch." She looked at me with fear and confusion. "Wh-what happened, what did they say?" I took a deep breath and looked her dead in her beautiful ocean blues. "Your father knows where this cave is and he's going to lead my grandfather here to kill us both by night fall." I couldn't spare her feelings when her life was in danger. Besides I knew Kagome, she was a tough little woman. Fit to be any great demon's mate but no she was mine and always would be.

I knew she wanted to cry but instead she went to work and gathered what was needed. As she did that I turned to leave when I saw the little cave drawings we had done when we were children. It was a shame I couldn't take those as well. "Where are you going?" She asked from behind me. I turned to look at her. She was wearing a red yukata and a light blue wrap skirt. That wouldn't do she needed a disguise.

And I knew where to get one. "I'm going to get you some different cloths. A villager girl doesn't travel without their father, brother, or husband. Be ready when I get back."

Then I left.

I made it to the hut closest to the shrine that bordered my forest. Old lady Kaeda, who was like Kagome's grandmother, lived there. She was the priestess of the village and was the only one besides Kagome that thought I only wanted to live in peace. I checked to make sure that no one was around then I snuck into the old hag's hut.

"InuYasha, surely ye know it is rude to sneak into an old woman's hut." She was in the middle of the hut making some kind of medicine like always. I hated the scent of the herbs. "You hear what's happing old woman?" she nodded. "Aye, tell me the child is with ye." She practically begged. I nodded. "Yeah I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me. She needs a disguise so strangers won't think it's strange that she's traveling alone or with me." The old woman nodded her grey head then went to the back of the hut and took out an extra priestess kimono. "This was my elder sister, Kikyo's, have the child wear it and others will believe the ye are merely her demon servant that she caught." I nodded and took the cloths. "Thanks Kaeda." She smiled her one good eye filling with tears. "Keep the girl safe InuYasha, and yourself. The two of ye were meant for great things." Then I left and raced back to the cave where Kagome was waiting for me. I would find a safe place for her to live and I wouldn't let her be treated this way again.

I made it to the cave with no difficulty. Kagome was pacing and worried lines formed at her ruby red, pouty lips.

"There you are!" she said as she smiled at me. I knew she trusted me to take care of her. I always had. I handed her the white kimono and red hakamas. "Put these on." I then turned my back to allow her privacy. "Where did you get them?" she asked. "Kaeda, are you done or not?" then I heard the rustle of her cloths falling and I couldn't help but peek. She was turned so her profile was toward me and damn she looked amazing. Her breasts were perky and seemed neither too big nor too small her waist was thin and in shape and her round hips seemed perfect for child birthing. My demon purred at the thought but I quickly shook it from my mind and turned before she realized I had been watching her. After a minute she said. "Ok I'm done." I turned and I was pleased that she pulled the miko look off very well. She had what little belongings she deemed necessary in a traveling cloth on her back. I kneeled before her with my back facing her and once she climbed on I grasped her thighs to keep her anchored. We had raced through the forests like this plenty of times so this was like second nature.

I peeked out the waterfall to see that no one was there and so I shot out of there like a bat out of hell. We would be long gone by nightfall and they'd never find us.

_I will protect you Kagome. I swear it on my life._

* * *

**So are you guys enjoying the story thus far? I hope so cause I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Next Chapter: Traveling Hanyou Style. Please Review!  
**


	4. InuYasha's Brother

Chapter Four: InuYasha's Brother.

(Kagome's POV)

I loved riding on InuYasha's back. I always felt so free with the wind running through my hair and the feel of my hanyou's strong-clawed hands keeping me firmly on his back made me feel safe. For ten years now InuYasha and I had been the closest of friends and I knew anything I wanted he'd fight like hell to make sure I got it. We had been away from the village for seven days now.

From being around him, I learned a few things about dog demons. For example, in InuYasha's eyes I am his pack, which is why he is so protective and possessive of me. Second he is the alpha. He may bend easily to my whims but in things like earlier he calls the shots. Suddenly he stopped.

"We'll rest here for the night." He stated as he allowed me to slip off his back. He turned and sniffed the area for any sign of danger. When he found none he turned to me. "I'll go gather wood for a fire and then I'll hunt. Don't move." I rolled my eyes at him but he knew me well enough that I wasn't going anywhere.

Two hours after the sun set and InuYasha was still not back. I was beginning to worry when suddenly the bushes behind me began rustle. I turned and lifted an eyebrow thinking that InuYasha had decided to try a scare me so I stood up, put my hands on my hips. "InuYasha!" I called. "I know it's you Baka." Another rustle. "Come on this isn't funny come out!" I was getting nervous and scared. InuYasha hated when I was scared. "If you don't come out right now I'll… I'll… I won't talk to you for a week!"

Suddenly the rustle began again more insistent and frantic this time when a tall handsome demon walked from the forest. He was dressed in a white kimono with an armor breast plate. He had an old katana at his side in the yellow sash around his waist. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta tattoos on each cheek. He had a pale complexion and long silver hair just like InuYasha with the same amber eyes as my hanyou. He stared at me with no emotion as he stepped into the campsite.

"You said InuYasha mortal." I backed away. This wasn't InuYasha no matter how much he looked like him and he was a demon. I wasn't stupid, I knew that just because I was friends with InuYasha I wasn't going to be friends with just any demon I met.

"Y-Yes I did and he'll be back any second." I stammered as I backed away. He glared at me. "I am not afraid of that disgrace." He reached for me when suddenly I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was in my hanyou's arms on a tree branch with InuYasha growling angrily toward the demon.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?!" he snapped. Sesshomaru looked up at us and I could see the disgust in his yellow eyes. I clung to InuYasha and his arms tightened on me. "Our father's tomb." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. "Where is it." InuYasha's glare became even more cold then it as before. "How the fuck should I know? I never even knew the old bastard!"

It was as if it happened just as I blinked. One minute I was eyeing Sesshomaru carefully then we were falling because the demon had snapped the branch we were on.

InuYasha held me tightly and the just as we hit the forest floor he tucked and rolled and we landed with him covering my shaking form. Then he was up again crouching over me and growling the way he had when we first met when I was six.

"Where," Sesshomaru asked again. "Is our father's tomb." I'm not sure if I had really seen it but InuYasha's eyes seemed to flash red.

"Why would I know?" InuYasha snarled,

Before Sesshomaru could answer there was another voice. "He is after Tessaiga!" I looked around confused at where the voice came from when InuYasha smashed his nose with his hand. When he pulled away I saw a little flea demon smashed flat on his palm. "Myouga! Did you send that nut case after us?" Myouga reinflated himself. "Of course not Lord InuYasha… Uh who is us?" I peeked over InuYasha's shoulder at the little demon that called my best friend Lord. "Hello," I said as I smiled at the little demon. "I'm Kagome." He eyed me then looked at InuYasha. He bowed to me. "My Lady." He seemed a little surprised. "Lord Sesshomaru is after your father's treasure. The Tessaiga was a sword forged by your father." InuYasha looked to the old man. "Ok and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well my Lord, it's meant to be yours."

(Inu's POV)

I was angry, confused and as much as I hate to say it scared for Kagome. My brother despised humans and he wouldn't think twice before he hurt Kagome. I wouldn't let him.

I stood up and growled at Sesshomaru. "Like I give a shit, the fucker can have this Tessaiga thing."

"BUT SIRE!" Myouga squealed like a female. "I never said he wasn't gonna pay." I turned to face my brother. "you tried to hurt Kagome…" Then I lunged, "NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT!"

I managed to land a hit to Sesshomaru's cheek but only for him to grab my neck.

"Seeing yet never seen, Protected yet never known to it's protector. Of course!" then he brought his pointer and middle finger close to me eye then the pain began like my eye was being ripped from it's socket.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"INUYAAAAAASHHHAAAAA!"

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground and Kagome was there shielding me the way she always did.

"Our father's tomb hidden inside a black pearl deep with in your eye. Ho w very clever of our father… to hide his sword in his half breed son."

"He's your brother." Kagome said as she stood. Her miko kimono was slightly rumpled and wrinkled but she was beautiful… and pissed.

"He is your brother and you ripped his eye out. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed and I tensed, ready to shove her behind me. But Sesshomaru just cocked his head at her, studying her.

"I never would have thought that a half breed would have a life mate."

Then he glared at me. "I will have to destroy her once I have Tessaiga." Then his green little imp thing ran up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" then my brother dropped the little black gem and took Jaken's staff of two heads and broke the pearl. Suddenly a black hole formed and my brother walked through.

"Lord InuYasha won't you follow him? Will you let your brother take soul posseion of your father's treasure?" "Let him What do I care?"

Then I stood. "But he won't get away with threating Kagome!" then I jumped through the hole never noticing that my little human was right behind me.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. For Any of you that have read Sombra112's That Nigh At The Inn, I asked Sombra112 to let me finish it so I'll be adding that on soon too.


	5. Father

Chapter Five: Father

"InuYasha!" I swirled around inside the vortex that lead to my father's grave to see Kagome floating toward me, her arms outstretched like she were flying through the sky. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KAGOME?" She gave me a hard glare. "No one gets away that no matter who he is!" then the darkness cleared and before us was a blue, cloudy sky. I grabbed on to Kagome and held her to me as a skeleton bird like creature flew under us and we landed with thud on its bony back. "Ow!" Kagome squeaked even though I tried to soften the landing.

We sat up and looked around. It was another world here.

As if he knew where we needed to go, the bird flew us to the giant skeleton of a dog demon in his true form. "Father." I said. "Those bones there are your father?" Kagome asked with awe in her voice. "What else would they be?" I asked in an irritated voice. I mean come on who wouldn't have guessed that that was my father? I loved Kagome, I really did. But sometimes she made me want to pull my hair out. "It wasn't like he wasn't alive once to but- what do you mean what else? They're huge ok?"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her for so long. Oh yeah because she's the only friend I'd had since mother died.

"It's true," we heard the tiny annoying voice of Myouga. "Their huge because he himself was of inconceivable stature. Here he is in truest form undisguised. The heirloom sword imbedded in his bones. That is what Lord Sesshomaru is after."

I rolled my eyes again. I didn't care about some dumb sword. But I would make Sesshomaru pay for that mate comment. Weather Kagome was or wasn't I didn't know but he did need to bring it up damn him!

The bird flew us down what would be my father's throat… anyone else think that sounded like we were being eaten?

I took Kagome into my arm and jumped onto one of my father's ribs just in time to see the sword reject Sesshomaru.

_Ha! Serve you right dumbass._

"SESSHOMARU!" my elder brother looked up to me. "We ain't finished yet!" then I jumped toward him, claws extended to rip him apart.

OOOOOOOOOO

I watched as InuYasha lunged for me. His claws outstretched.

It never ceased to amaze me how stupid the half-breed could be.

I jumped out of the idiot's way as his claws made contact with the human skulls that littered my father's belly.

I landed on the side of the giant dog's ribs. "Be more respectful, this is our father's tomb."

"Your one to talk! You're the one that's here robbing his grave why not respect him by leaving?"

Didn't he understand that he, with his half demon blood, was the true disgrace of our father's noble family?

"You can't fight unarmed, get the sword! The sword!" I glanced to InuYasha's shoulder where that little vermin retainer of my father's sat. How dare that insignificant little bug aid this dirty-blooded mongrel.

"InuYasha! Get the dumb sword! Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right? If you can't hit him in the body hit him I the ego, hurt his pride!"

I looked up to the opposite side if my father's ribcage to find her, the human woman that had been with InuYasha. I knew just by her natural scent that she was InuYasha's life mate. To him her scent should be calming and ignite a lustful desire for her at times. Whereas for myself her scent ignites the strong urge to protect her as any other pack brother would do. Even now as she screeched for the hanyou to take MY inheritance I had to fight the instinctive urge to drag her from her perch so she wouldn't fall and damage herself.

InuYasha looked between the fang and me then he looked back at me with a snarky smirk. "I'll do it if only to see the look on your face."

Then he approached the sword and grasped the hilt. It did not reject his touch. I heard Jaken squawk out his disbelief. There was a white light that seemed to engulf the blade as InuYasha pulled and when it diminished the sword was still fixed into the golden plat form.

All was quiet then Sesshomaru stared at the wall. "Hey, Myouga." He said. Then he grabbed the flea between his thumb and pointer finger. 'I couldn't pull the sword out could I?"

"Not really… No."

I was getting annoyed. How could anyone call InuYasha a warrior? He was immature and thoughtless and knew nothing of skill.

"Are you done? I am." Then I launched at him.

* * *

Ok kind of a cliffy there. This chapter was actually pretty tough to get out. I don't know why but here it is. Please send in reviews and I'll defiantly make the next chapter better. Thanks for all of your support guys and thanks for reading


	6. The Fang's Heir

Chapter Six: The Fang's Heir

(Inu POV)

I barely managed to dodge Sesshomaru's attack as he launched straight for me. I ran toward the opposite side of the skeletal cave only to be caught and slammed into the wall. "I don't think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru said as he lifted his clawed hand and it began to glow green. I managed to dodge my head away from the blow and get out of his hold.

I ran again trying to get my head together so I could attack him but the damn bastard appeared out of nowhere right next to me. "Running?"

Then he used his energy whip to land two rapid blows. From the other side I could hear Kagome fighting Jaken.

"YOU STINKING TOAD!"

"YOU STINKING HUMAN!"

"This human's gonna kick your-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Then I heard her fall.

I was going backwards trying to dodge my brother's attacks.

"KAGOME!" I cried for her as Sesshomaru punched me in the stomach then grabbed me by the throat to slam me down.

"Die." He said quietly as he lifted his hand, which was glowing with his deadly poison again.

"InuYasha!" I heard Kagome cry out my name in horror then "Oops!" we both looked over toward her and in her hands was the sword.

Kagome had drawn the sword!

* * *

Kag's POV

I stood frozen with the sword in my hands. Then I looked to the three shocked men around me.

"It just… came out." I squeaked out. The still gawked. "Sorry."

Suddenly InuYasha pulled his gaze from me to his brother.

"Don't look at her! Look at me!" he hollered as he tried to land another hit on the demon. But he disappeared and then reappeared in front of me.

I squeaked in surprise as he looked down at me with his cold eyes.

"What are you and how did you draw the sword?" he said.

I whimpered as I pulled the sword closer to me. He frightened me I wasn't gonna lie about that.

"InuYasha!" I called then I but the sword out in front of me.

"One step closer and I'll cut you."

"SESSHOMARU! Leave her out of this she's just a mortal girl!"

"For some strange reason the sword rejected me, you yourself where also unable to draw it. It is clear that she must die."

I froze at those words. How could anybody be so cruel?

I heard InuYasha growl. "Kagome there is no choice give him the sword."

"NO WAY!" I yelled at me. "If he couldn't draw it then he's not supposed to have it! If he wants it he'll have to come and take it!"

And why would I say something so stupid you ask? I DON"T KNOW!

Suddenly Sesshomaru… Chuckled?

"InuYasha, your patience with this creature is astounding. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her. Surely these feelings of mercy are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father. It must have been the mother of yours, your human mother."

The he turned to me. "Humans such fragile things wouldn't you agree brother?"

Then a greem glow began to shine from his hand followed by a painful heat.

"INUYASHA! "

"KAGOME!"

Then it all went dark.

* * *

Inu's POV

"KAGOME!"

My heart stopped she was gone. He killed her! There was no way she could survive that attack if the poison didn't kill her then the melted bone surely did.

"Sesshomaru!" I growled out with pure unadulterated hatred.

"And not just humans, Half breeds as well." Then he turned on me and wrapped me in his Momoko-sama then slammed me into the ground.

"How could you think with your dirty blood that you could be my equal."

I propped myself up and looked to the pile of muck that was now my best friend's grave. "Half breed or full breed to me it don't matter." Then I got up. "But when you insult my mother then that's when I get mad."

I turned to him, my brother, my only living flesh and blood besides my grandfather, and I made sure that he knew all the fury of hell itself was in my eyes.

"So for her sake if nothing else." I ran. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" I landed a hit to hi shoulder as he jumped from the ground, trying to dodge me.

"THAT WAS FOR MOTHER!" Then I crouched to jumped and rip him apart. "And this, this is for KAGOME!"

I landed another blow and it took off part of his armor.

"All of that for a memory and dead mortal? If I had know that was what it took to make you fight I'd have killed her sooner."

I looked back to where Kagome was buried then I looked back to Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out you guts and put them in a bowel by the time I'm done your gonna wish it was you that was dead."

Suddenly we heard a gasp. "I thought I was a goner." We all slowly looked behind me to see Kagome pulling herself out of the goop.

Her hakama had bits of the purple gunk on them but she was alive and safe that's all I cared about.

"Hey you!" she said as she pointed the sword toward Sesshomaru. "You tried to kill me didn't you? Don't go thinking you're gonna get away with that." She walked over toward me and handed the sword to me.

"Here I think we underestimated it." I smiled at her. She was ok and she trusted me to protect her and that's what I was gonna do. I turned to my brother and glared at him.

"You are gonna pay."

* * *

I am soooooooooooo sorry it took sooo long. Honestly with this story I was just… stuck? But I am pleased to say this chapter made me very happy. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for your reviews but I won't be able to get a lot of updates in after the 27th of this month until that Sunday night but I will be writing ideas down. Thanks again and I'm sure you all know that InuYasha and Co. are not mine T-T.


End file.
